


Say Yes

by ren_makoto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_makoto/pseuds/ren_makoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battles, the victories, the funerals, he'd been grateful to Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

After the battles, the victories, the funerals, he'd been grateful to Snape. Snape who had tossed him his wand just in time—he had a good arm for a skinny guy—and screamed, "Damn you, Potter! Are you giving up?" And he hadn't known how to answer that because he never knew the right answer with Snape. But Snape, of course, always had the answers.  
"If you give up now, I'll kill you myself."

So he hadn't.

After the medals, the honors, the return to normal, he'd gotten used to seeing Snape back at Hogwarts as if he'd never left, standing beside McGonagall as Deputy Headmaster. It had seemed right.

After the celebration feast, after everyone else was asleep, he'd gone to see Snape.

Snape who had been uncharacteristically speechless when Harry said, "I just wanted to...Oh, bugger it," then grabbed him by his robes and kissed him. Then he'd turned and ran like a coward because tackling a Dark Lord was one thing, but Snape was another thing entirely.

After five years, he came back. He rode the Griffin to the Headmaster's Office, knocked, entered, and hovered in the doorway. Seeing a speechless Snape twice in one lifetime was probably a record.

"Hi," he said, but Snape just stared at him.

After the silence lasted awhile, Harry winced. This had been a mistake.

"Well then—" he began only to be interrupted with, "Stay for tea?"

And Harry didn't know how to answer that, either.

"Say 'yes', Potter."

So Harry smiled. Snape always, always had the answers.

"Yes," he said and closed the door behind him.


End file.
